


Snap, Crack, Bang

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's getting him off the stuff, any way it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap, Crack, Bang

He glances over both his shoulders before he opens the door, and again as he slips through as small a gap as he can fit through. The place he didn’t scope, was inside the building. Someone’s sat at his desk, turning over a jet inhaler in her hands. Leo stands stock-still, and reaches quietly for the door handle behind him.

“Don’t even think about it.” the Lone Wanderer speaks up, but her gaze doesn’t waver from the inhaler- even as she waves him over, leisurely, with her free hand.

Leo bites his cheek, swallows his pride, and walks past the water treatment equipment. Erin holds the inhaler to the fluorescent light overhead, inspects the red liquid sloshing inside. When he gets to the doorway, she sets it down on the desktop, and smashes it with the side of her fist. He flinches. The Wanderer wipes her hand on her jeans. “Excuses?”

He wets a lip, and bites his cheek. Erin finally looks at him. “I’m not surprised.”

She reaches down to the open drawer, four boxes of Mentats, and twists the key in the lock to remove it. She holds her other hand out. “And your copy.”

Ashamed, he snakes a hand into his front pocket, and drops it in her palm. Her fingers close around it. “Thank you.” She finally looks him in the eye, even for the briefest of moments. She looks sad more than anything.

Erin turns her eyes back to the desk, and sets the Mentats in a lunchbox, followed by his key. She snaps it shut, strokes her hair out of her face, and stands, kicking the drawer shut. “Come on, Leo.” she says, like she’s over the whole thing. “I got somethin’ to show you.”

He’s worried the whole walk out that Andy and Jenny are just gonna be waiting, but she takes him out, past Simms and Stockholm. One of the regulars from a caravan scrunches his eyes at him headed from the gate for the dead Wastes, but sees who he’s with, and figures it makes total sense.

They’re a good scream from the wall, under the broken down overpass. There’s a scattering of junk by the boulder, and she crouches before it, and cracks open the lunchbox. The Lone Wanderer deposits a few cherry bombs, a handful of caps, and she’s taping the sensor module to the side when he recognizes it as one of Moira’s godforsaken “experiments.” 

The Lone Wanderer adjusts the wires, and sets the mine down very gently, waving him back before she backs away herself. Leo’s already got a hand covering his mouth, shaking his head internally. There’s ninety caps worth of chems in that lunchbox.

When she deems the distance safe, Erin glances at their feet until she finds an approximately baseball-sized rock. She looks at Leo one last time, almost sadistically, and chucks the rock.

His chems explode in a sandy, shrapnel-laced  _ bang _ , and Leo closes his eyes, because he knows she’s looking at him.

“Next time,” she says, palm landing on his shoulder, “that’s your head.”


End file.
